Return of Annihilation
by Expertise626
Summary: A new evil has risen along with an old enemy. Will the SO2 gang be able to handle it?


Return of Annihilation  
  
By: Jesse (Expertise626)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: It's been awhile since I wrote another SO2 fanfiction. Finally, I'm  
  
back after a LONG writer's block.  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
A dark energy sphere hovers around the ruins of Nede, a man calling himself Sarsuna  
  
is found in the middle of it. He looks at the rubble floating in Space and notices  
  
bodies of the 10 wise men.  
  
"So this is the infamous 10 Wise Men?" said Sarsuna.  
  
He retreives the bodies and places them in his space vessel for further analysis.  
  
Sarsuna places all 10 lifeless bodies on a large DNA sampling device. He extracts their  
  
blood and puts it in seperate test tubes.  
  
"These specimens might prove to be quite useful....."  
  
He places the tubes down and performs a typical evil laugh.  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
  
The dawn of a new threat  
  
It was a rather warm sunny day in Arlia. Claude and Rena got married some 2 months ago.  
  
The marriage was not very favorable to a certain lively girl, in fact Precis is still  
  
chasing Claude and has tried several times to assassinate Rena, all failed due to healing  
  
spells. Anyways, Claude stopped by the local Jam Store in Salva to purchase some Jam for  
  
Rena's special Jam and Ham sandwiches. He walks into the store and sees the familiar face  
  
of Yuki, the jam girl.  
  
"Oh hi Yuki." said Claude.  
  
"Hi Claude! Haven't seen you around here since you and Rena tied the knot." said Yuki.  
  
Claude paused for a second to think of an excuse to give Yuki.  
  
"Ehehehehe........umm......uhh.......Actually, the wedding left us kinda poor. Yeah,  
  
that's right. We could spend money on pleasure foods. (Whew)" said the blonde haired man.  
  
"Oh ok, so you came here for some jam, or 'something else' ?" said the Jam girl.  
  
"I just wanted to pick up Strawberry jam." said Claude.  
  
"That will be 60 FOL." said Yuki.  
  
Claude handed over the money, took the Jam and left the store to get back to Arlia for lunch.  
  
He ran into Funny Thieves, but they didn't attack. After previous one-hit kill experiences  
  
with Claude, they've learned their lesson not to mess with Earth Federation Ensigns. The  
  
trip back home was a safe one. Claude arrived back at Westa's house to get some of Rena's  
  
Jam and Ham sandwiches, which might sound nasty, but Claude thought it was surprisingly  
  
delicious. Westa sees Claude come into the house and runs up to him to complain.  
  
"Claude! So you just came back from buying Jam did you?" said Westa.  
  
"Yes I did, Mother-in-Law Westa." said the scared Ensign.  
  
"Instead of buying Jam, why don't you save your money for buying a house somewhere?" said the  
  
enraged mother.  
  
Naturally, Westa is never angry. But supporting another person in the Lanford house was not  
  
easy. Especially with no income. She desperately wanted Claude and Rena to move out and  
  
start some life together, then she can invite people over and- that's off topic. Claude does  
  
have any money to get a house, who knew that being an Ensign had no big fat paycheck involved.  
  
"Where is Rena?" said Claude.  
  
"She's at the Shingo Forest, where she usually is..." said the now calmer mother.  
  
"Ok, I'll go to her now." said Claude.  
  
"I think Rena is in the Shingo forest to look for a REAL Warrior with income to come and  
  
use a REAL Sword of Light." said the now enraged again mother.  
  
Claude walks out of the house and walks to the Shingo forest and talks to himself.  
  
"Man, that woman has PMS. it must be near her period. No one has mood swings THAT fast.  
  
Well, she DOES want me to move out..... I guess she wants some alone time..." muttered the  
  
blonde Ensign to himself.  
  
All the suddenly, a vision appears in front of Claude. The vision looked like an angel. The  
  
Angel spoke to Claude. Right now he is in a state of confusion in his small, tiny, little,  
  
brain.  
  
"Oh hell."  
  
Toon in for the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 2 - Premonition 


End file.
